vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuki Kuran
|name = Yuki Kuran |family = Haruka Kuran (Father) Juri Kuran (Mother) Kaname Kuran (Brother/Fiancé/Ancestor) Rido Kuran (Uncle) Senri Shiki (Cousin) Kaien Cross (Adoptive Father) |age = 15-17 |job =Dorm President (Night Class) Head of Vampire Society (Acting) |race = Vampire |voice = Mela Lee |status = Alive |height = 152 cm (later) 164 cm |manga = 1st Night |anime = Episode 1 |seiyuu = Yui Horie|level = Pureblood |weapon = Artemis Rod/Scythe}} 'Yuki Cross/Yuki Kuran '(黒主 優姫/玖蘭 優姫 Kurosu Yūki/''Kuran Yūki'') is the main protagonist of the series. She is initially portrayed as a Human but is later revealed to be a daughter of the Kuran family, one of the remaining seven Pureblood families. When her brother and fiancé, Kaname Kuran goes 'mad', she becomes the acting Head of the Vampire Society. Appearance Yuki is a short, yet slender teenage girl with red-brown eyes and short dark brown hair. She wears the trademark black uniform of the Day Class, additionally with a white armband carrying the mark of a red rose. Additionally, under her skirt, attached to her left thigh, Yuki carries her weapon, Artemis Rod. Upon her reawakening as a Pureblood vampire, Yuki's hair grows over twice as long as it originally was, now reaching her waist. In addition, she develops a more mature and serious, reminiscent of her mother Juri Kuran, though she maintains a kind gaze apparently similar to that of her father's. Yuki's body, although still petite, also becomes more perfectly proportioned. Vampire Knight Manga: Chapter 41, Page 41 After a year, she grows considerably taller, now reaching up to Zero's shoulder. Vampire Knight Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 38-39 As a young child, Yuki's hair was quite long, reaching her mid-back. In the latest chapter of Vampire Knight, her hair becomes much more shorter compared to her short hair in human form. Personality Yuki is generally a cheerful and comedic girl. She is considered a poor student because she dislikes studying and falls asleep in class due to the fact that she stays up all night monitoring the school grounds and Night Class students. She exhibits a strong attachment to her close friends, especially Sayori and Zero. Her indecisive nature and reticence can be attributed to her insecurity regarding her missing history. As a human, she has been seen as loving vampires but deep in her heart she feared all vampires (because of a vampire that attacked her when she was little) except for Kaname Kuran. Because of this fear she rarely left the Cross Academy grounds on her own. Yuki doesn't like to reveal her fears and disguises it with a smile over her face. But Zero, having grown up with her for four years, is always able to tell when something is bothering her, making it hard for her to hide things from him and vice versa. Following her reawakening as a Pureblood vampire, Yuki shed the fears she once retained. When a situation asks, she can put in an authoritative face as is expected of a Pureblood Princess. As a result, she has grown more emotionally mature and thoughtful. Yuki's overwhelming fault is the tendency to burden herself with guilt over her ignorance when she learns of other people's sufferings that they have kept secret. Yuki's favorite subject is Physical Education and her favorite food is ginger pork stir fry set, as well as parfaits. History Yuki was five years old when Rido Kuran attacked the Kuran Family household seeking to take her away. In order to protect her, Juri sacrificed herself to seal Yuki's vampire side and erased her daughter's memory. Yuki's first memory is that of Kaname saving her from a Level E Vampire who tried to devour her blood while alone on a snowy day.She grew up as a human in the care of Kaien Cross, who also adopted her. Despite no longer remembering Kaname as her brother, he remained an important person in Yuki's life, becoming her much beloved savior whose visits she always looks forward to, eventually leading the teenage Yuki to develop intimate feelings for him. Despite having her memories sealed, as a child Yuki experienced constant nightmares, a problem which continued nightly until Zero Kiryu joined the Cross household. As a result, Yuki formed a strong attachment to him. She found comfort in helping Zero with his personal nightmares and unofficially appointed herself as his guardian, entering his room nightly to make sure he slept soundly, and constantly worrying about his well being. Shortly after Zero's arrival, another change occurred between Yuki and Kaname's relationship. The closeness they once shared was lost after she witnessed Kaname feeding on a vampire classmate Ruka, an act which both frightened Yuki and reminded her of the difference between humans and vampires. Now keenly aware of the futility of her feelings,Yuki chose to distance herself from Kaname. Still, her admiration and longing for him remained. Furthermore as she grows and matures, Yuki has to confront the secrets of the Purebloods (including Kaname) and her existence. It is noticeable that she looks exactly like her mother but has been implied to have the tenderness of her father. Plot Powers and Abilities Like all Pureblood vampires, Yuki has immortality and the ability to heal from anything with the exception of anti-vampire weapons to her heart or cutting off her head.Yuki has demonstrated the following abilities, though most of her abilities are instinctual and uncontrolled: *Telekinesis, breaking windows on the few occasions when she experiencies strong emotions41st Night. *Ability of flight using a pair of wings on her back made of blood that resemble butterfly wings68th Night. *Ability to interfere with memory blocking through touch 69th Night and includes breaking memory spells on herself. *Ability to wield anti-vampire weapons both as a human and as a vampire and transform the Artemis rod into its scythe form41st Night, like her mother did. *Ability to have her blood cure people's hallucinations, illness and disaster. Equipment Relationships Kaname Kuran Kaname is Yuki's admired savior, her Pureblood brother, fiancé and ancestor. They have a long and complicated history. At times, it could be even viewed as mysterious which leads their relationship to be ambiguous. Although Yuki seems to love both Kaname and Zero, she still chose to leave Cross Academy with Kaname Kuran, as she loved Kaname more since Kaname is the start of her world. After Yuki found out about Kaname's plan, she decided to stop him from killing other Purebloods and teamed with Zero and the Vampire Hunters Association. Zero Kiryu Yuki and Zero were childhood friends, allies who became enemies and finally into an uncertain wary relationship as they both try to figure out where they stand. Even though it was only stated once, Yuki does admit to Kaname that part of her belongs to Zero. Whether this is romantic-wise or not, has yet to be proven although some fans believe that it is of a romantic nature due to a Pureblood's bloodlust only being quenched by a lover's blood. Sayori Wakaba Sayori Wakaba is Yuki's best friend, roommate, and Yuki affectionately calls her Yori. Yori often worries about Yuki and her prefect duties, telling her she needs to rest and jokes about her being a vampire due to Yuki's sleeping habits. Yori knows that Zero has feelings for Yuki and asks him about them, but Yuki most of the time has no idea what she's talking about. When Yuki was reawakened as a vampire and vanishes, Yori is worried and tells Yuki that no matter what they will always be best friends. She has also told Yuki that she isn't scared of her despite Yuki telling her that she could have bit her. Hanabusa Aido Aido was Yuki's antagonistic senior classman who was jealous of her relationship with Kaname. After Yuki was revealed to be a Pureblood Vampire, Aido ends up becoming her tutor and mentor. This is further enhanced to the status of protector as the series progresses. Though their new relationship is on a new, professional level, the two have demonstrated a better and closer friendship. Quotes Manga * "...It's cold... White snow... What is "white"? What is "snow"? It is something that is not red. Something that is "red"... is what?"Vampire Knight Manga: 1st Night * "I'm not the "Yuki"... that Zero knows anymore. Because...the vampire side of me...ate the other part..." Anime * "It's my duty as a guardian to protect Cross Academy, Day and Night."Vampire Knight Anime: Memories of Blood * "You can hate me along with the vampires, But I won't let you give up on everything Zero!"Vampire Knight Anime: Their Choices * "I was thinking, if I could become someone that Zero needs, then I could say goodbye to the me."Vampire Knight Anime: The Thorny Kiss * "I am a Pureblood vampire, the one thing Zero despises, but I can't help that I still want to see him."Vampire Knight Anime: Spiralling Recollections Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Main character Category:Female character Category:Vampire Category:Night Class (new) Category:Pureblood Category:Cross Academy Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Main character Category:Female character Category:Vampire Category:Night Class (new) Category:Pureblood Category:Cross Academy Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Main character Category:Female character Category:Vampire Category:Night Class (new) Category:Pureblood Category:Cross Academy Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Main character Category:Female character Category:Vampire Category:Night Class (new) Category:Pureblood Category:Cross Academy Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Main character Category:Female character Category:Vampire Category:Night Class (new) Category:Pureblood Category:Cross Academy Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Main character Category:Female character Category:Vampire Category:Night Class (new) Category:Pureblood Category:Cross Academy Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Main character Category:Female character Category:Vampire Category:Night Class (new) Category:Pureblood Category:Cross Academy Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Main character Category:Female character Category:Vampire Category:Night Class (new) Category:Pureblood Category:Cross Academy Category:Relationships Category:Gallery